All the Little Countries
by Captain Hetalia
Summary: All of the countries are living together in one mansion. Here are some of their random adventures as they try not to kill each other, and get along. Its not working very well though.
1. Chapter 1

All the Little Countries

Chapter One

Sealand walked down the road, dragging his back-pack behind him. The little country, being in sixth grade, had a lot of homework.

A car swerved around a corner and sped past him. Sealand stood there, shocked to see the car stop quickly.

"Sealand!" the driver yelled," Come on!" When Sealand didn't move, the driver got out and walked toward him.

"America." Sealand whispered. America took his arm and walked him to the car. Sealand opened the passenger side door and sat down. The car smelled strongly of hamburgers, maple syrup and. America got in and started the engine.

"I thought Italy was picking me up."

"News flash, little dude. Italy can't drive. He got his license provoked last week." America explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was being himself." Said a voice in the backseat. Sealand turned around to see Canada.

"Oh, hi Canada." He said.

"Hello" Canada replied happy some one knew who he was for once. Though then Canada's polar bear Kumajirou asked who he was, he just sighed. Sealand looked around the car and looked at America curiously.

"Where is Australia?" He asked. Sealand was a bit surprised that Australia wasn't in the car as the three former English colonies were usually seen together.

"He had something he needed to do so he didn't come with us." America replied with a shrug.

Sealand looked back out the front window just as America turned into an unfamiliar drive-way.

"Where are we going?" Sealand asked, surprised to see a mansion standing in the middle of a pretty courtyard.

"We moved." America stopped the car in front of the mansion. They all got out and walked inside. Austria was sitting at a new grand piano, playing Mozart.

Switzerland, followed by Liechtenstein, walked into a big room called the common room. Italy was eating pasta with Germany and Japan- which was usual. A horrible smell was coming from the kitchen. England ran out of the kitchen, covered in soot with his hair on fire.

"England, you almost went a week without making scones. I believe that's a new personal record." Norway told him.

Hungary walked up behind England, and smacked the top of his head with her infamous pan.

"Fire's out." She said as England fell to the floor. She stepped over him and walked over to Austria.

...

England blinked. Had he been dreaming? He sat up and looked around. There was a lot of smoke and America was sitting by him, holding a glass of cold water.

"Oh good. Your awake." America handed him the glass of water and stood up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing the top of his head, which was throbbing.

" Well, to make it short, you tried to make petrified couch stuffing and failed."

"You mean scones?"

"Yeah- that's what I meant."'

England stood up, threw the water onto America and walked away. All of a sudden, France came out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a look of silliness on his face.

"I was going to bed."

"Why?"

"France, I am not in the mood for your pervert games. Get out of my way." England punched France in the stomach and hurried away. France doubled over, clutching his stomach. Hungary was standing there, watching the entire scene. She silently crept over to France and smacked him over the head with her frying pan. America sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of cold water for France.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia sat on a brown couch, playing Mario Cart.

"Aww! Dang you, Peach!" he yelled, throwing his wheel across the room in anger. It hit Germany, who was walking into the living room. The country got a bloody nose.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's the fifth time this week!" Prussia shrugged and got up. Germany walked out of the room, heading for his room. He walked into his room to find Italy and Japan looking through his photo album.

"Haha. Look at that one." Italy pointed to a picture of Germany being pushed into a pool by Prussia.

Japan laughed. "Look at this one. Its priceless!" They both laughed hard and flipped the page. Germany felt anger surge through him. He could see Italy doing this-but not Japan. He clenched his fists and made himself visible. When the two nosy countries looked up the color drained from their faces.

"G-Germany! What are you doing here?" Italy asked, terrified.

"I was coming into my room. What are _you _doing here?"

"Leaving." Japan looked at Italy and stood up. He walked out. Italy stood up too, but didn't leave.

"Get out."

"Ok." Italy almost ran out of the room and bolted after Japan.

. . .

Prussia walked around the mansion, trying to find America. He looked for a while, and finally found him in the kitchen. He was stuffing his face with hamburgers.

"Hey dude." Prussia said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Wanna have a video game contest?"

"Sure." America said through a mouth full of hamburger.

"Ok. Let's go."

The two countries walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Prussia turned the T.V. on while America found the wheels and turned them on.

"Whoever loses has to sing a song to every living country. Deal?" America said remembering that Prussia was a terrible singer.

"Deal." They shook hands and began the game. America chose Mario while Prussia chose Walugi.

"We are doing the Crown Cup." Prussia said, starting the race.

"Ha! I got in front of you!" America yelled, turning his wheel sharply.

Prussia shoved him so he fell off the couch.

"Hey! No fair!" America said, getting back on the couch. He grabbed Prussia's wheel and threw it at the door.

"Now we're even." America said, taking first place. Prussia ran to get his wheel, which was in the possession of Canada who had been standing in the doorway watching.

'Maybe he'll see me if I run away with the wheel.' He thought, running into the backyard. He threw the wheel into the pond.

"Canada, you idiot!" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs. Canada wasn't worried about Prussia, he was just happy somebody besides Sealand knew his name.

Prussia jumped into the pond, retrieving the wheel. He slapped Canada in the face and ran inside.

He ran inside to find America finish the final race, and to find him sitting at the start line. Prussia punched America a couple times, which started a horrible fight. The two fought for a while until Germany walked in.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled, causing the both countries to look up at him and smile. A couple other countries walked in, Russia, Romano, Italy, Japan, and China, to name a few.

"Well Prussia, I believe you owe us all a song." America said, smirking.

"Which song?" everybody asked in unison.

"_America the Beautiful_." America said, looking around.

"The western nations are so immature." China said. Prussia took a deep sigh and began to sing. Everybody plugged their ears, for it sounded like a dying cow. He sang:

America, America, A butt you are to me.

I hope you go die in a hole,

Because I hate you oh so much!

Everybody started laughing, except for America. He walked over to Prussia and slapped him. He stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. Everybody congratulated Prussia for making America stomp off, which was hard to do.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, America was angrily thinking of ways to get back at Prussia.

One thing he came up with was filling his pillow with whip cream. Another was driving his car into a ditch and then running away.

"_They are both good_," he thought, "_But what is really important to him_?"

America thought for a while. Finally, he had an idea. He would break the Wii and crack the C.D.

. . .

America grabbed the container of whipped cream and a spoon. He ran up the grand staircase, knowing Prussia would be back soon. He crept into his room and took the pillow out of the pillowcase. Opening the whip cream, he scooped it out until the pillowcase was full. He grabbed the keys to Prussia's car and ran downstairs. America threw the container away and walked to the garage.

He got in the car and started it. It was a 2014 Ford Mustang. An expensive car perfect for a countryside ditch. He drove on a back road in the neighborhood and saw a perfect ditch. He swerved into the ditch and hopped out. He happily looked at the damage. No front bumper, the windshield was cracked, and to top it all off, he stuck the key into the tires and popped them. He walked back to the mansion.

When he got there, Prussia still wasn't home. He could still do one last thing. He walked into the living room and took the Mario Cart C.D. He bent it so it cracked and then grabbed the Wii. America walked outside and threw it into the pond.

. . .

Prussia was walking home when he found his Mustang in the ditch. He called the tow company. They were picking it up tomorrow. When he was walking outside he found his Wii in the pond. America had gone to far. He decided to get America in the morning. He went to his room and flopped onto his bed, thinking about how to get back at America. When all of a sudden whip cream flew everywhere.

. . .

"America!" Prussia yelled angrily. He had whipped cream in his all ready white hair, on his clothes, and all over his face. America happily walked out of his room.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"I know what you did and it's not funny.

"I think it is."

Prussia was about to punch America when England walked by.

"Hey! No more fighting!" England said. He added, "I would call you two even."

Prussia said "This isn't over." And walked to his room.

_Hey everyone! So I have decided that this story will be a bunch of random one-shots. Though next chapter will pretty much be a prank war between America and Prussia. Again thank you to my sister BumblebeenGlaceon for coming up with the idea of the videogame contest and for editing again. Also thank you everyone who has favorite and followed this story it means a lot to me._

_-Captain Hetalia_


End file.
